Loudbelly
RiverClan |age = Approx. 90 moons (7.5 years) at death |death = Starvation |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: Loner: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Loudkit Loudpaw Loudbelly Loudbelly Loudbelly LoudbellyRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Timberfur Ottersplash Reedtail Sedgecreek |mentor = Oakheart |apps = Silverpaw |livebooks = ''Crookedstar's Promise, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn |deadbooks = None}} Loudbelly is a dark brown tom with amber eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Loudkit is born to Ottersplash and Timberfur, along with his littermates Reedkit and Sedgekit. :Loudkit and his siblings are a playful bunch, often seen playing games in the camp. Loudkit is seen on a kit-patrol searching for Blackkit when he is hiding under Crookedjaw's belly. Loudkit tells the kit-patrol to stop, because he can smell the hiding Blackkit. When Crookedjaw jumps out of the way to reveal Blackkit, Loudkit, along with Reedkit, Sedgekit and Skykit pounce on top of Blackkit. Loudkit sqeaks that he found Blackkit. When Hailstar calls a Clan meeting, Ottersplash tells her kits to come back to the nursery, Loudkit, Reedkit and Sedgekit pad back the nursery. :Loudkit is later seen flexing his claws, asking what would happen if the Twolegs invaded the RiverClan camp and Crookedjaw states that they won't, even asking Oakheart, who also says that they won't. :Loudkit is later made an apprentice, with Oakheart as Loudpaw's mentor. Loudpaw is fidgeting, obviously waiting for the ceremonies to be over so he can start training. After the ceremonies Loudpaw, along with his sister, Sedgepaw, run to see Ottersplash, who congratulates her kits. Later Loudpaw is seen barging past his siblings, telling them he will be the first to climb Sunningrocks. Crookedjaw asks Loudpaw if he would like to come with him and Sedgepaw training, Loudpaw says yes and begs Oakheart to let him go. Loudpaw is seen asking if they can swim, because he and the other apprentices have only swum around in the reedbeds. Crookedjaw says no, because it's too cold and he also says that Ottersplash wouldn't be too happy he brought the new apprentices back with whitecough. Loudpaw and his siblings then bound off after Beetlenose, looking for pelt-dens. :Loudpaw is later seen saying that he wants to learn battle moves, so that RiverClan can win back Sunningrocks, which ThunderClan had taken. Loudpaw, after listening to the mentors, starts ripping up the grass, asking if they were going to learn battle moves. Loudpaw watches his siblings climb trees, and when Oakheart tell him it's his turn, Loudpaw says he is a RiverClan cat, and he needs to learn to swim, not climb trees. Oakheart tries to persuade Loudpaw to climb, and obeys after Crookedjaw tells them a a dog is coming. Oakheart nudges the apprentice up the tree and he yelps with truimph when he gets the hang of it. :Later, he and his siblings are being assessed in battle moves by their mentors, when a dog nearly reaches and attacks the RiverClan camp. The three are forced up a tree by Oakheart, Crookedjaw, and Beetlenose, who go to engage the dog. He later becomes a warrior by the name of Loudbelly. :Loudbelly is then seen on a patrol with Crookedstar and Piketooth. Piketooth comments on Loudbelly's stomach rumbling, to which Loudbelly replies that he's only eaten half of a sparrow in two days, implying that the prey is scarce during leaf-bare. :Loudbelly is later seen asking Dawnbright if telling all the Clan that she caught three fish in three dives counts as boasting. And Crookedstar tells Loudbelly he supposes Loudbelly never boasts. In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Fire and Ice :Loudbelly is shown in the allegiances as having an apprentice, Silverpaw. :Loudbelly participates in the battle at the gorge. He jumps on top of Fireheart's back, raking his claws against the young tom's fur. He then hisses to Fireheart that should never have set paw on RiverClan's territory. Loudbelly releases Fireheart, staggering backwards when Tigerclaw arrives with the other ThunderClan warriors that participate. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour : In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight : He is now listed as an elder. Moonrise : Dawn :Loudbelly hears that some of the elders from ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan are staying in the forest, wishing to not go on the Great Journey. Loudbelly stays, as he believes he is too old to make the journey by himself, and he wishes to sit vigil for Mudfur with the other elders. He stays behind with Shadepelt, Speckletail, and Frostfur. In the Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury : Trivia Interesting Facts *In a Wands and Worlds chat, it was confirmed that Frostfur, Speckletail, Shadepelt, and Loudbelly all died of starvation a few moons after the Clans left. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Timberfur: Mother: :Ottersplash: Brother: :Reedtail: Sister: :Sedgecreek: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Rumpelbauches:Tripónru:Колокольчикfr:Ventre Affaménl:Knorbuikpl:Głośny Brzuch Category:Males Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:RiverClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor Character Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Loners Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Clanless cats